


If Only....

by Idiotic_Heartless_Kitten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiotic_Heartless_Kitten/pseuds/Idiotic_Heartless_Kitten
Summary: Kenma’s surprised expression turned to a gloomy expression. Staring at his phone screen as tears slowly streamed down his face, he muttered under his breath:“If only I was there..”———...The Haikyuu characters don’t belong to me!The apps mentioned also doesn’t belong to me ✨😌
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue~

Kenma's surprised expression turned to a gloomy expression. Staring at his phone screen as tears slowly streamed down his face, trying to process what just happened...

After a while, he muttered under his breath:

"If only I was there.."

"If only..."

.

.

.


	2. The Beginning

Kenma is just a normal first year student in highschool.. Well he had to be schooled online since, well since Covid happened… He was kinda glad that he was schooled online- He didn’t want to get lost in the school halls or try making new friends since making them was really hard for him. But~ He had this one great close friend named Shoyo Hinata. In middle school, Shoyo was the only person who he really hung out with, but most of the time he was just by himself in the corner.

But ever since COVID-19 happened, he and Shoyo never really had a nice long conversation with each other...  
Kenma had been in this server in Discord where they roleplay as their favourite character from this one anime that Kenma had recently been obsessed with. Well- He made it, with the help of this online friend named Akaashi Keiji. They had been online friends for more than 2 months, as Akaashi gives great advice and is really kind and encouraging. 🥺

They advertise the server using Tik Tok, which was a really popular app among people their age. They soon got some people in the roleplay server, but Kenma never got his roleplay partner...

That all changed one day when Akaashi told him that there was someone who was gonna be his roleplay partner. Kenma was excited but he never admitted it to anyone at all. He had the talent of keeping his feeling to himself and not showing to people, even if it's his loving family.. 

His roleplay partner arrived at night on the same day that it was announce that he got someone to roleplay with but he never got the courage to talk to them... 

Well that changed after a while...

But that's for next time~ ;p


End file.
